


Surprise Dinner

by WolfGangSBD



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Futanari, Porn With Plot, Prob OOC, Some Fluff, Some Humor, horny teenagers but with feelings, umi pls take care of yourself even if its hazukashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGangSBD/pseuds/WolfGangSBD
Summary: Kotori gives Umi and Honoka a spare key to her house. When Umi decides to use it to make Kotori a surprise dinner to show her appreciation, she gets a tasteful surprise of her own.





	Surprise Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IamGayandaSinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamGayandaSinner/gifts).



> decided to write something while i was still high on the wonders of life and came up with this idea, which immediately reminded me of IamGayandaSinner who's a homie, so this is for you fam lol.  
> after 3 hours of constant writing, this popped out of my ass. hope all y'all like it

_'It's okay, Umi. Kotori gave you her spare key, so it should be okay.'_

Umi tried to even her breath as she walked to Kotori's house, gripping the bags tightly as she fiddled with the key in her pocket. Kotori had texted her earlier, telling her that her parents were out on a short trip and that she was bored. Umi offered to video chat or call her, but the ashen-haired girl refused, saying that she didn't want her to get in trouble for chatting late at night since their talks always managed to somehow drift into the late hours.

So, after a couple more minutes of texting, the two said their goodnights. Umi herself was going to do homework for the rest of the night until she remembered a conversation she had with Eli.

 _"I want to show her that I appreciate her. She's been there for me since forever ago and—well Honoka has too, but it's different since it's usually more of me taking care of her instead of her taking care of me and I_ do _want Honoka to know that I appreciate her as well but," Umi started to ramble but stopped herself, sighing as she continued, "You know, it's different with Kotori. Whenever something's wrong, she knows exactly what to do. And I want to show her I appreciate that."_

_Eli hummed with understanding, patting her kouhai comfortingly on the shoulder. The two had become close friends since they coordinated often for their lives, and when Umi spilled to her one night about her feelings for Kotori, it seemed to bring them closer. She knew Umi wanted to keep her feelings low key, but she still encouraged her to confess, claiming that it was best if she did it sooner rather than later. The blonde herself knew what it felt like for love to turn into pain due to pining._

_"Sometimes, after a particularly bad day, I surprise Nozomi by coming over and I make dinner." Eli spoke, a wistful look in her eyes. Then, she added as an afterthought, "And, well, I sleep over, depending on the mood."_

_Umi blushed at that, making Eli laugh. Umi was always so easily embarrassed when it came to the topic of romance. "Not in that sense." But then Eli paused, as if she were recalling a particular memory, and restated, "Sometimes in that sense."_

_"S-Shameless!" Umi exclaimed, the blush on her face not going away. Eli rolled her eyes playfully at that and nudged her shoulder._

_"Some day you two will get to that stage. That is, after you confess." Eli responded with a knowing look, and Umi thought she couldn't get any more red, so she reassuringly continued, "You don't have to move too fast—take your time if you need to. After all, you wouldn't want to be an idiot like me when I confessed."_

_Umi cracked out a smile at that, smiling as she remembered Eli recount the story to her. Eli grinned triumphantly at making Umi smile and wrapped her arm around her shoulder._

_"So, since she gave you that spare key, you should surprise her with dinner sometime. I'm sure she'll be grateful for your efforts. Maybe then you could confess, but don't force yourself to." Eli suggested and Umi nodded. After a brief hug, Eli got up from the bench and winked, "Go get her."_

_Umi watched Eli with confusion as the blonde walked away, waving back. What did she mean by her last statement?_

_Her answer came soon enough when she heard Kotori's bright greeting accompanied with Hanayo's soft one._

_"Ne, Umi-chan, what were you and Eli-chan talking about?" Kotori asked after Umi got over her initial shock and responded with a greeting of her own._

_"J-Just some, um, issues with the upcoming live." Umi stuttered, making Kotori pout. It was obvious that it was a lie, but Umi definitely couldn't tell Kotori they were talking about her._

_"Mou, fine. Anyways, we were thinking of your help with something." Kotori chose to say instead and Umi inwardly sighed in relief._

_"Sure. What is it?"_

_"Well…"_

By the time Umi finished recounting the memory, she arrived at the familiar doorstep. She knocked on the door and announced her presence. At no reply, she knocked again, wondering if Kotori was asleep even though it was quite early. She looked at her phone to check her messages and hummed thoughtfully when she hadn't gotten any.

Muttering a quick apology, Umi used the spare key and went in, announcing her arrival again. However, she still didn't get a response, so Umi felt a bit of panic rise. She tried to not think of the worst possibilities, choosing instead to set the bags on the kitchen table. She then proceeded to go up the stairs, softly calling out Kotori's name. Again, she heard silence, but as she approached Kotori's room, she heard noises.

It sounded like… groaning? Umi, of course, thought of the worst possibility possible and quickly, but quietly rushed to Kotori's room—she wouldn't want the enemy to hear her in case it turned into a hostage situation after all. However, when she got to the door, it was slightly ajar, giving Umi enough room to see exactly what was happening.

Kotori was on her bed, naked with her legs spread out. She had a hand on her breast, fondling it while moaning softly. Her other hand, or rather, fingers were thrusting in and out of herself, and it was obvious how aroused she was because they were dripping and made loud, wet noises.

Umi held back a gasp but couldn't look away, as if she were hypnotized by the private show. She felt herself getting hard and inwardly groaned, immediately wanting to do something about it. It had been so long ago that she had taken care of herself and now it was coming to bite her in the ass.

When Kotori let out a breathy moan, Umi felt like moaning with her. She watched as Kotori continued to touch herself, moving her hand from her breast to her clit. At the sound of Kotori's pleased moans and the slick noises coming from her pussy, Umi couldn't help but get undeniably hard.

Her heart was beating and even though she knew it was wrong, she couldn't help but continue watching. Unknowingly, her body started to move on its own due to all of the pent up frustration Umi had and her hands quietly opened her zipper. She took her cock out, thanking her past self for wearing the correct boxers even though she had no idea this would happen at all.

There was so much precum that she didn't need to lubricate herself that much. She grabbed her cock and bit back a groan, trying to remember the last time she took care of herself before getting interrupted by the scene before her. She started stroking herself at the same time Kotori was thrusting herself, imagining that she was the one on top making love to her. She tried to breathe quietly as she watched Kotori's aroused expression, wanting to make her feel that way.

It seemed like Kotori was close after a moment because she increased her speed. Umi watched as her face twisted and turned into different expressions and lightly groaned when she started to get more vocal. And then, when she finally climaxed, Kotori let out a loud moan and gripped the sheets with her free hand tightly. Umi watched as she shuddered and sighed, stroking herself faster. She thought she heard Kotori gasp out her name and imagined that she actually did, biting back a moan as she did so.

Before she knew it, she was so aroused that her precum was dripping. Onto Kotori's carpet.

Since Kotori was done with her business and was trying to catch her breath while cleaning up, she definitely heard the noise from behind her door. Embarrassed, she shot up from the bed and put on a shirt, covering the rest of herself with her sheets. She armed herself with a pillow and demanded, in a very cute and bashful way, for whatever intruder to show themselves.

Umi let out an audible gulp and knew that even if she tried to clean herself up and get away with it, she wouldn't be able to explain the weird stain on Kotori's carpet. So, she decided to take responsibility of her actions and put her cock back inside her pants, wiping her hands and trying to look presentable. She bit her lip and tried to think of things that would kill the mood for herself, but her pants remained unbearably tight. She only had two options: hide it or play it off. So, she inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself, before she gently opened the door. She immediately put her hands up in the air defensively, trying to shift from one foot to the other subtly.

"U-Umi-chan?!" Kotori exclaimed with surprise, the blush on her face darkening as she tried to cover her own body.

"K-Kotori! I can, I can explain! R-Really!" Umi stuttered as she tried to will the blush away, but Kotori didn't say anything since she was too shocked. "I just, uh, wanted to surprise you since your, um, mother, isn't, um, isn't home. So I wanted to make you some dinner but, uh, when I came you, you didn't answer your door. S-So then I went to, um, check on you."

"C-Couldn't you have texted me beforehand?" Kotori responded embarrassedly as she tried her best to cover her face and Umi shot her a bashful smile.

"But it wouldn't be a surprise then?" Umi replied hesitatingly and Kotori squeaked, hiding her face in her pillows and screaming momentarily to try and rid herself of some embarrassment. She then peeked from her pillow and Umi let out an audible gulp, praying that she wouldn't see her hard-on.

"H-How much did you see?" Kotori quietly murmured and Umi coughed nervously. She averted her eyes, not noticing that the precum was starting to stain her pants a little. Kotori definitely noticed and she blushed heavily at the implications.

"Um, n-not too much, I guess?" Umi stuttered out a lie, but Kotori knew better. After all, they were best friends—knowing when Umi was lying was like knowing what her favorite cheesecake tasted like.

"Umi-chan…" Kotori whispered and Umi's attention was back on her. She lightly shivered at the intensity of her gaze and felt herself getting aroused again. She tried subtly shifting her legs to try and quell the desire that was starting to burn up inside of her.

It was weird, Kotori thought, for your best friend to find you masturbating and get aroused. While the thought that it was purely driven by lust disheartened Kotori, she did remember that Umi was there to try and cheer her up. Hopeful that it was a sign that her crush liked her back, Kotori decided to try something out.

"Umi-chan," Kotori spoke up after a moment of silence, and Umi seemed to be broken out of her trance. She nodded silently, as if she couldn't trust her own voice, so Kotori continued, "why are you here?"

Umi breathed in and out, responding nervously, "B-Because you were going to, uh, be alone tonight and I wanted to c-cheer you up with a surprise dinner."

Kotori shot her a disbelieving look, to which Umi smiled tensely. "Umi-chan, you don't have to lie to me."

"B-But I'm not!" Umi shot back and Kotori shook her head.

"We both know there's a deeper meaning to it, right?" Kotori responded and Umi hesitated. So, Kotori resorted to her trump card and asked, "Umi-chan, onegai?"

Umi bit back a sigh as she felt herself falter to the power of Kotori's puppy eyes. She cleared her throat and shuffled from one foot to the other, trying to ignore how uncomfortable she was. "I've been meaning to show you how much I appreciate after you've done for me, especially after how you took care of me when I had that breakdown during our last live. Eli was the one who suggested the surprise dinner, so I thought this would be the perfect opportunity, with your parents gone and all."

"Umi-chan…" Kotori whispered with awe, her smile softening as she saw how earnest the archer was. At the look on Kotori's face, Umi blushed and averted her gaze, but Kotori's next question almost made her trip on her feet.

"Thank you Umi-chan, I really appreciate the effort. But to go through all this effort of a surprise dinner—does this mean that Umi-chan loves me?" Kotori wondered aloud and held back a giggle at how red Umi became.

"E-Eh?! W-What do you, what do you, um, mean by that?" Umi stuttered. "O-Of course I love you! Y-You're my best friend!"

Kotori pouted at that and Umi's heart dropped. Gods she was so cute. "Just as a best friend?"

Umi sputtered at that, not knowing what to say. Kotori let out a giggle then, knowing full well the implications behind her statement and confessed, "Because Kotori-chan loves Umi-chan, even more than a best friend."

When all Umi did was look at her in shock, Kotori pouted and continued shyly, "M-Mou, and here I thought you heard me say your name earlier."

"Y-You did?" Umi asked, the surprise obviously evident with the way she was looking at her. Kotori gave her a bashful nod and shifted, reminding Umi of both of their current states. She cleared her throat nervously as she averted her eyes once again.

"So, does Umi-chan feel the same?" Kotori asked and Umi shut her eyes, taking in a deep breath as she tried to calm herself.

"Y-Yes." Umi softly agreed. She then straightened herself up and restated in a louder tone, "Yes. I do."

Kotori smiled brightly at that and beckoned Umi to sit on her bed. When she questioned her, Kotori's only response was so she could give her a hug. Umi was embarrassed but still did what she asked, nervously sitting on the bed as Kotori moved closer to her. She gave her a hug and Umi stiffened. She tried to think of chugging soda, getting fat off of the Kousaka's manjuu, and other weird things to repel whatever was happening down south, and it seemed to work a bit.

"Gomen, I know it's a bit weird right now, but I'm so happy! I never would've thought you would like me back, especially since you've been spending a lot of time with Eli-chan." Kotori apologized as she moved back, making Umi shake her head.

"It's okay." Umi said as she closed the distance between them, shooting Kotori a shy smile. She tried to relax as she held Kotori's hand, hoping that it didn't feel as clammy as she thought it did. "Eli was the one who's been telling me to confess actually. Besides, I thought you knew she and Nozomi were together."

Kotori blushed at that and pouted, making Umi smile. "B-But still! The two of you looked really close." Umi bit back an amused hum, recognizing the telltale signs of jealousy. Kotori seemed to notice and pouted even more, continuing, "I just wanted to be close to Umi-chan too."

"You already are." Umi softly replied, rubbing her hand comfortingly as she said, "Even more so, now that we are together."

Kotori beamed at that and Umi couldn't help but smile herself. She loved everything about her—her smile, her laugh, her eyes. She looked down at their conjoined hands and simply felt happy. But then they trailed off to the side, to Kotori's beautiful legs, and she was unfortunately reminded of what she had been ignoring for the duration of their conversation.

She tried not to stare at how toned her legs have become, especially after their numerous practice sessions. She tried not to notice the other things about Kotori that she loved, like how milky her skin was or how soft her lips were. She tried to quell her inner desires to touch and squeeze and explore.

Her arousal was slowly going away during their conversation moments ago, but now it was all coming back. Tenfold.

"Umi-chan?" Kotori breathed out and Umi blinked—she was definitely staring at her, and she got caught in the midst of doing so. At Kotori's embarrassed face, she felt herself get a bit more aroused and immediately remembered what she was doing back when she was behind that door. She tried to move away but Kotori was faster. She grabbed her hand gently and asked, "D-Do you want me to help take care of you?"

Umi felt like she died and went to heaven. If it was out of embarrassment or arousal, she didn't know. But of course, she didn't want Kotori to feel pressured to do something just because they had confessed their feelings to each other, especially because they had done so during a weird situation.

"K-Kotori, you don't have to." Umi started and hastily continued when she saw Kotori about to interrupt, "I, I don't want you to feel pressured to do something. Since we've established that we, um, l-like each other and all."

"But Umi-chan, you're not pressuring me." Kotori admitted with a bashful smile. She admitted, "I was actually thinking about you earlier, when I was…"

She couldn't finish her sentence, and Umi gritted her teeth in response. She shifted uncomfortably, thinking that she could get any harder than she already was. But Kotori's aroused expression wasn't helping at all and if she was really fine with it, then Umi guessed that it should be okay. So, Umi relented and hid her face on Kotori's shoulder.

"Okay." Umi mumbled and Kotori nodded, somewhat nervous. Umi got up and unzipped her pants, flinching at how stained her boxers had become because of the precum. She took them off and neatly folded it, but she felt an odd sensation, as if someone was watching her. She turned around and blushed at the sight of Kotori staring. "K-Kotori!"

"M-Mou, so you can do it but I can't?" Kotori said with a pout and Umi blushed. Kotori's eyes were focused on one thing and the intensity of it all made her cock twitch.

"S-So, how do you want to do this?" Umi asked shyly and Kotori patted the spot next to her.

"J-Just sit down and relax." Kotori said as Umi moved to sit down beside her. "I-I'll try my best."

"It's okay Koto—" Umi started but cut herself off with a sharp inhale when Kotori cautiously gripped her cock. She leaned back, her hands stabilizing herself as she closed her eyes, too shy to look at what was happening. At Umi's pleased expression, she started moving her hand up and down, stroking her lover experimentally. She blushed at her size, wondering how something as big as that could fit inside.

At only hearing Umi's pleased sighs, Kotori decided to experiment more so she could evoke a bigger reaction. She leaned down and licked the tip of her cock, tasting the slight saltiness of Umi's precum. Umi opened her eyes at the foreign sensation and looked down, only to groan at the sight of Kotori wrapping her lips around her dick.

Kotori liked how Umi started to groan a bit more so she tried sucking the tip, which made Umi moan loudly. Encouraged, she took her cock into her mouth and moved downwards, lightly sucking as she tried to fit the entire thing into her mouth. She faintly heard Umi groan more and moaned, feeling herself get aroused as well.

She tried to relax her jaw so she can fit all of Umi's cock into her mouth, surprising herself when she was able to do so without too much effort. She started to bob her head up and down, thankful that she tied her hair up prior to her own private session. Umi groaned and moaned her approval, her hips moving slightly upwards as she tried to catch Kotori's rhythm.

Umi looked down, watching Kotori as she took her dick into her mouth. Not able to control herself, she lightly grapsed Kotori's head, massaging her locks as the other continued to deepthroat her. Eventually, Kotori had to stop so she could breathe, so she resorted sucking and licking the tip of Umi's cock while her hands rubbed the rest of her shaft.

Umi didn't know how much time had passed. It felt like a blissful eternity, and when Kotori put her rigid cock back inside her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue experimentally, Umi became lost with pleasure. She could feel herself getting close and when she chanced a look downwards, she was met with Kotori's eyes, hazed with desire, staring right back at her.

That was enough to send her to the edge, and Umi tried to warn Kotori but was too late. She shuddered and felt herself climax into Kotori's mouth, groaning loudly but feeling guilty when Kotori coughed a bit. She half expected her to spit her cum out, but she didn't. Instead, she swallowed everything, licked her lips noisily, and proceeded to clean Umi with her mouth.

When she was done, Umi was literally out of breath. She laid down on the bed, which was thankfully stainless somehow, and Kotori followed.

"That was amazing." Umi confessed truthfully and Kotori smiled brightly.

"I'm happy." Kotori said, and Umi turned to look at her.

"I'm happy that you're happy." Umi responded with a small smile and Kotori giggled. The post-orgasm afterglow seemed to lower her inhibitions a bit, so she moved in and nuzzled her nose with Kotori's. Kotori had always been used to being close to Umi, but she couldn't help but blush at their current proximity. Despite this, she moved closer to cuddle. She had been wanted to cuddle with the blue haired girl for the longest time.

Umi smiled softly at Kotori's happy expression and kissed the top of her forehead, making Kotori blush. When she pulled away, Kotori moved closer, as if asking her a question with her eyes.

"What is it, Kotori?" Umi murmured and Kotori smiled bashfully.

"Ano," Kotori started as she bit her lip nervously, "can we kiss?"

Umi blushed and didn't respond at first, so Kotori took it the wrong way. She turned away embarrassedly and said, "I mean, um, if its because of what I did earlier then we don't have—"

"It's okay." Umi interrupted as she caught her, pulling her towards her.

"Really?" Kotori asked and Umi smiled, leaning in as she did so.

"Really…" Umi murmured and Kotori leaned in as well, closing the space between them as she closed her eyes.

It was a quick kiss, one that didn't last for more than a second, yet it still made Umi feel giddy. She had finally confessed to Kotori and now they were in a relationship. Everything turned out way better than she expected—

Wait.

Umi completely forgot that she was there to make Kotori a surprise dinner.

At feeling Umi stiffen, Kotori shot Umi a questioning look. Umi reluctantly pulled away from Kotori and told her what was on her mind. Kotori giggled lightly at that, praising Umi for her kind thoughtfulness. But then she gave Umi a completely different look—one that simply screamed desire.

"Ne, Umi-chan. When I was suck—" Kotori started bashfully but was interrupted by Umi making an embarrassed noise. So, she decided to get straight to the point, shooting her a somewhat shy look as she nervously asked,  "Ano, do you mind if you can do the same to me?"

Umi saw the amount of courage Kotori had to gather to ask her that question and couldn't help but nod, wanting nothing more than to please her girlfriend. After all, it was only fair for her to do something for her after she did, well,  _that_. And so, Umi grabbed a ponytail from Kotori's dresser and tied her hair up, preparing herself for the ocean she was about to swim in.

Kotori laid on the bed, shyly exposing herself as Umi walked towards her. She smiled comfortingly to Umi, who seemed to be a bit anxious.

"I might not be that good."

"It's okay, Umi-chan. We can explore this together."

"W-Where do you want me?" Umi mumbled and Kotori blushed furiously, patting the space in front of her.

"U-Um, right here is fine." Kotori answered and Umi nodded, the blush on her face darkening as well. She went on the bed and moved in between Kotori's legs, making the two girls blush even more.

"L-Like this?" Umi asked and Kotori nodded. She looked down at her girlfriend and held back a groan at seeing how wet she was. She felt herself getting hard again and tried to ignore it—this was about Kotori now.

She leaned down and Kotori watched her in anticipation, biting her lip in the process. Umi opened her mouth and gave her a tentative lick, feeling confident when she felt Kotori shudder at the sensation. She tried licking harder, her tongue probing Kotori's entrance as she did so. Kotori let out a moan at that, so she went further in, burying her head in between Kotori's legs. Unfortunately, she was a bit too rough, causing Kotori to inhale in slight pain.

"T-Too much?" Umi murmured from below and Kotori nodded, too shy to say anything else.

Umi learned from her mistake, being more gentle as she ate Kotori out. She was so wet and Umi could feel her juices on her face, but she didn't mind, especially with how aroused Kotori was.

Umi looked up from her position, slightly proud to see that Kotori had to lay down because the pleasure was too much. But she wanted her to feel more, so she used one of her hands to try and spread her legs wider while the other reached Kotori's ass, squeezing it tightly. At Kotori's delighted gasp, she moved her other hand to her ass, lifting it up a bit so she could drown in her juices.

She quickened her pace, her tongue moving from Kotori's entrance then up to her clit, where she sucked on it lightly. Kotori seemed to like that even more, judging from how her moans increased. But Umi wanted to taste more of her juices, so she moved back down to her entrance and alternated.

Kotori groaned loudly when she felt Umi's tongue all over herself. She couldn't help but hold her head gently, as if she were asking Umi to do more if she could. Of course, Umi compiled, and Kotori let out a particularly loud moan when she felt Umi circle her tongue around her clit.

Umi increased with fervor, groaning lightly at the taste of Kotori. It was indescribable, but Umi was undeniably addicted. Wanting to make her feel even more, Umi moved so that she can slowly push a finger in. Kotori shuddered at the feeling, so Umi lubricated her second finger as much as she could before slipping it in as well. Her mouth was still at work, switching between sucking on her clit or massaging it with her tongue.

Kotori groaned at the added sensations and couldn't help but push herself more towards Umi, who let out an appreciative hum. She could feel herself getting closer, and when Umi's fingers hit a certain angle while her other hand was squeezing her ass so tightly, she felt like she was seeing stars. She looked down and moaned loudly at the sight of Umi's mouth and fingers all over her. Her breath hitched when Umi looked back up to make eye contact, and she let out a particularly loud groan when she saw those mocha eyes dark with desire. Already so high up from events prior, Kotori climaxed shortly after, gasping and shuddering Umi's name all the while.

Umi felt Kotori's walls squeeze against her fingers and momentarily wondered how it would feel like if it was her cock instead. But that would be moving too quickly, and while they already skipped some steps in dating, she wanted to make sure that Kotori knew that what she felt for her was genuine, not purely driven by lust.

Kotori let her hands fall to her sides as she tried to even her breaths. She felt Umi move from her position on the bed and blushed when she saw how wet her face was. It really didn't help that Umi licked her lips, as if she was trying to savor her taste.

Umi, semi-hard but trying to will her own arousal to go away, walked towards Kotori's desk to get some napkins. She wiped her face before moving towards Kotori to give her some as well. She averted her eyes, letting Kotori clean herself up with as much privacy as she could give her. It was when Kotori spoke up that she turned to look at her.

"A-Ano, that was amazing, Umi-chan." Kotori said shyly and Umi let out a small smile.

"T-Thanks." Umi responded, and Kotori moved to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm going to, um, use the restroom really quick." Kotori continued, giving Umi a small smile, and Umi nodded.

So Kotori left, leaving Umi alone to think about what just happened. It was weird, to go from seeing your friend masturbating to getting caught watching to confessing your feelings to giving each other head. Of course, the way they started their relationship was way out of order, but Umi guessed she couldn't have it any other way. By the time Kotori came back, she was trying to put her briefs back on, but the cum made it evident that that was not going to happen.

Kotori giggled at that, making Umi blush. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a spare underwear and pajamas for her, making Umi remember that Kotori kept emergency clothes for her and Honoka if they ever had an unplanned sleepover. She shot her a grateful smile and Kotori just shook her head, saying it was nothing.

"Do you want to, um, take a shower though?" Kotori asked and Umi blushed. "N-Not together! Um, I mean, I wouldn't mind, but I'm not too sure if I want to be, you know…"

Umi understood. She'd never seen Kotori fully naked and if she felt uncomfortable showing her body, then she would respect that. Of course, that didn't stop Umi from voicing her own thoughts aloud.

"I think you're beautiful." Umi stated softly, smiling gently when Kotori's blush darkened. "But if you're uncomfortable, it's okay. I can wait and you can head in first."

"O-Okay. Thank you for understanding, Umi-chan." Kotori said and kissed her lips softly. She then got her clothes and necessities for the bathroom, telling Umi that she can help herself to whatever while she waited. Umi touched her lips and sat down, her mind in a haze after all that just happened.

And so, the two took turns bathing before Umi remembered what her original intent was. She led Kotori downstairs and did what she meant to do in the first place: cook her a surprise dinner. Kotori watched with loving eyes, wondering how she was able to get someone so caring and thoughtful.

As they ate dinner, they talked about their relationship, confirming that while what had happened earlier was the result of pent up frustration and ridiculously awkward timing, their feelings for each other were truly sincere. Umi promised to take Kotori out on a real date and told her that she shouldn't feel pressured to do anything beyond kissing. But Kotori voiced her honest opinion, telling her that she didn't mind what had happened and was actually fantasizing about her doing those things for the longest time, much to Umi's embarrassment.

Once they finished dinner, Umi texted her mother that she ended up sleeping over, to which she replied that it was okay. The two spent the rest of the night under the sheets, cuddling and whispering sweet nothings to each other as the night took over. And when the room was finally quiet, the two fell into a deep sleep, one dreaming about the gentle breeze of the ocean and the other about the soft chirps of birds in the morning.

Unfortunately, Umi forgot about the stain she left on the carpet outside of Kotori's room, so when a panicked Honoka arrived using her own spare key to find the two in Kotori's bed with an odd aroma present in her room, it didn't take long for her to put the pieces together. Umi felt like she would die of shame, but then she would feel the beautiful girl with loving amber eyes holding her hand, and suddenly everything felt alright again.

* * *

_Omake_

"Really? You did the surprise dinner plan and ended up getting  _and_ giving head? Wow, Umi, looks like you're my protege after all."

Eli and Umi were in the courtyard once again, with the former grinning widely at the latter. It was lunch time and there were others around, but the Otonokizaka students were surprisingly good with privacy. It probably helped that there weren't many of them to begin with.

"I-It was truly all chance that that happened! And I feel so shameless for even doing something like that." Umi confessed embarrassedly as she hid her face behind her hands, making Eli laugh as she messed up her kouhai's hair. Umi lowered her hands and glared at her a bit for that, but Eli ignored it and shot her a knowing grin.

"What, peeping on Kotori while she touched herself? I mean, Nozomi has her kinks as well, you know, but no one's out here kinkshaming—itai!!" Eli started to tease with an amused grin but stopped when Umi lightly punched her arm.

"Mou, can we stop talking about this now?" Umi groaned and Eli chuckled.

"Fine, fine." Eli said before shooting her a playful smile. "But who knew our pure little Umi would get her first blowjob before having her first kiss. And here I thought you were a romantic."

"Mou, Eli!!"

The two didn't notice Maki approaching them, and the redhead rolled her eyes at the sight of Umi angrily chasing a laughing Eli away. Eli really was spending way too much time with Nozomi, but they were dating, so she guessed it was normal that they pick up some of each others habits. She just hoped that she wouldn't pick up Nozomi's more...undesirable traits. Maki shuddered as she remembered the time Nozomi had washi-washied her.

"Are you two done now?" Maki asked boredly as she stopped before the two. Eli grinned, relieved at the sight of Maki and nodded, laughing when Umi just huffed heavily. "What did you do this time, Eli?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just some light teasing." Eli said offhandedly and ignored Umi's glare. "You said you wanted to have lunch together, right?"

At remembering what she needed to talk to her upperclassmen about, Maki blushed and averted her gaze. She started twirling her hair and moved to sit down on the bench. Eli and Umi sat on her other sides and at the feeling of being in between two of her most trusted friends, Maki felt safe, safe enough to confess, "I need some sort of plan to show that idiot Nico-chan that I like her. As in more than a friend."

Eli and Umi looked at each other and Maki raised an eyebrow—it was like they were communicating with their eyes. Then, at the same time, with a hint of a smile on their faces, the two seriously said, "Surprise dinner."

And so, the two senpais gave their kouhai as much advice as they could, reassuring her that it would  _definitely_ work. They then released Maki back into the wild.

The outcome of that? Well, that's another story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl give me 1000 years and maybe the sequel will shoot out of my booty bc i cant handle writing so much sin (and yes this is too much sin, at least for me to write jfc how tf do y'all do this)


End file.
